


“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” *Prompt

by JossamBird



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt I received on my Tumblr, “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” *Prompt

Hannah tried to cover her eyes in embarrassment as she watched Sam getting ’sweeped off her feet’ by some guy but couldn’t, she was enjoying the way Josh was staring at her best friend too much. 

Sam giggled her way back to her best friend and ‘noticed’ Josh had joined her, his gaze on her heavily as she put the piece of paper the guy had given her in her back pocket. 

“Sammy, nice to see you! Stealing young hearts are we?”

He smiled, knowing full well she had already stolen his heart. She had stolen it when they were young, the first time she had come to his house, smiling up at his timidly only to yell at Beth that teased her that he was a future husband. Oh how he wished his sister had been right.

Beth joined them now, smiling with all their coffees in hand. She had her favorite beanie in place, having challenged Sam that she would be getting guys numbers today by the hand full. She stuck out her tongue at her friend, hearing how some guy had given her his number while she was inside, still not having gotten one single number herself.

“Is this legit?! Show me right now!”

Sam hesitantly took out the paper and showed them. She was right, some guys name was scribbled on the paper with a number with plenty of x’s. Hannah’s eyes didn’t linger long though as she saw her brother beside her fidget, his hands grip the table tighter while his eyes stayed on the paper on the table.

“He was kinda hot too wasn’t he Josh?”

She watched her brother nod slowly, smiling tightly and she giggled, seeing him act so stupidly. Honestly, what an idiot, couldn’t he see that Sam liked him as well?

“Hey Beth, want to come inside with me? I wanna go see what they have to eat.”

The twins left, leaving Sam and Josh alone. He tried to find a lame joke to tell her in his head so she would smile at him, laugh and stay his but he came up with nothing when he opened his mouth.

“Do you think I fooled them?”

She smiled and scooted closer to him, his confusion probably very apparent on his face. She was holding the small paper and ripped it up infront of him, letting the pieces go in the wind. He figured a joke would be appropriate, not understanding what she had meant by ’fooling them’.

“Wooh Sammy, letting that hot guys number go? I was sure I was almost seeing you walking down the aisle with him there.”

Her green eyes stared up at him and didn’t say a word, her cheeks coloring, remembering what the guy had told her. She realized he hadn’t gotten her joke and played along with what he said. Josh tried to smile not too excitedly, pretending it didn’t make him excited and proud to see her rip the number up.

“Oh its okay, he has my number, he’ll call me.”

His mouth stayed open as he heard her words. She smiled and laughed, seeing him so distraught and playfully hit him, trying to get a smile back out of him. His beautiful eyes though only stayed on the people sitting outside with them.

“You do know that was my cousin right Josh? I asked him to come give me his number so I could beat Beth. I wasn’t getting 'swooped off my feet’, I was getting asked who the handsome guy was sitting with my best friend earlier.”

It was Josh’s turn to turn red and he looked down at her, her eyes sparkling as she had a daring smile on her face. 

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous Josh?”

He swatted her hands away and smiled, a nervous laugh coming out of him. He tried to play it off, seeing the twins coming out smiling at them but Sam’s smile made him stutter.

“N-no of course not! You can date w-whoever you want, I’m not jealous! I knew it was your cousin!”

Sam laughed and wrapped her arm around his, sitting closer to him. She smiled wider as the twins sat down and patted his arm, seeing him frown like that made her laugh.

“Yeah Josh, right.” 

“I got a number inside! I guess that means were tied Sam!”

Beth smiled but frowned and groaned when Sam held up multiple piece of papers. She threw Josh and Hannah a wad of napkins as she saw them scribbling their numbers on papers and handing them to Sam.

“No fair guys, you cant give her your number more then once you losers!”


End file.
